vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kōsuke Ueki
Summary Kōsuke Ueki (植木 耕助 Ueki Kōsuke) is the main character of The Law of Ueki series. He is in class 1-C of Hinokuni Junior High School and the leader of Team Ueki. Kosuke initially met his adopted family after he was sent down to Earth from the Celestial World by Pag, Kosuke's biological father, with the intention of enrolling his son in the Battle of the Supernatural Powers, in hopes of becoming the next celestial king. When Kosuke was in grade school, he was playing and showing off to his friends by balancing on top of a building, only to lose his balance. Fortunately for Kosuke, he was saved by Kobayashi in the nick of time. When Kosuke and Kobayashi meet again, he pretended not to remember him, as he didn't want to owe Kobayashi anything. When Kobayashi's destroy a tree to demonstrate his power, Kosuke asked if there was a way to revive the tree. Kobayashi nods and gives Kosuke the power to turn trash into trees. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C | At least 7-C, likely higher | 6-C | At least 6-C, higher with Maoh Name: Kousuke Ueki Origin: Law of Ueki Gender: Male Age: 13 Classification: Neo Celestial Powers and Abilities: |-|Pre heavenly power awakening= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Power to change trash into tree |-|4-6 star heavenly being= All previous abilities, Can use several kinds of Sacred Weapons |-| 8-star heavenly being= All previous abilities, Attack Reflection with Guliver, Can utilize his inner power to perform powerful attacks, Some skills on hand to hand combat, Statistics Amplification, Power Nullification with Level 2 power |-| 10-star heavenly being= All previous abilities, Flight Attack Potency: Large Building level+ (Fought and destroyed giant Clayman from Kurokage, which normally generate this much of power) | At least Town level, likely higher (While on weakened state from being exhausted and had several wounds, he is able to one-shot Don who can do this.) | Island Level (Fought and defeated Grano who vaporized a mountain) | At least Island level (On par with Anon), higher with Maoh (His Maoh completely obliterated Anon's Maoh and later one-shot him) Speed: Subsonic+ (Can doodge attacks from giant Clayman) | FTL (Able to dodge a laser beam at point blank range), higher travel speed with Raika (Can move fast enough that Carpaccio can't notice him until he comes close) | At least FTL (Should be faster than before), higher travel speed with Raika, higher with Heavenly Strength (Able to enhance power to increase his speed) | At least FTL (Should be faster than before), higher travel speed with Raika and Seiku, higher with Heavenly Strength Lifting Strength: Class M (Comparable to giant Clayman's weight) | At least Class M (Stronger than before) Striking Strength: Large Building Class+ | At least Town Class, likely higher | Island Class | At least Island Class Durability: Large Building level+ | At least Town level, likely higher | Island Level | At least Island level Stamina: Very high (Able to fight a defeat strong opponent after being exhausted and had several wounds from 24 hours testing in Awakening Chamber without eating and resting) Range: Extended melee range to several kilometers with his trees and Sacred Weapons Standard Equipment: |-|Pre heavenly power awakening and later= A lot of junk |-| 4-star heavenly being and later= *'Sacred Weapons:' All heavenly beings have the potential to master a total of ten attacks which correspond with different levels of their growth. Higher-level sacred treasures have a higher damage capability than lower ones. Unlike other Celestials, Ueki's sacred weapons are augmented by his tree power, making them stronger than the weapons of a regular Celestial. This has earned him the title of Neo Celestial. If he wants to he can bring out all of the sacred weapons simultaneously. **'The First Star Sacred Weapon: Kurogane:' It is a large cannon grown out from the user's arm that fires a large ball at the opponent. For Ueki, a large cannon grows out from a tree and fires a large ball of wooden strands at the opponent. **'The Second Star Sacred Weapon: Fudou/Hood:' It is a giant gauntlet grown out of the ground to protect the user from attacks, but it can also be used offensively by striking at enemies. **'The Third Star Sacred Weapon: Ranma:' Appears as an overly huge sword that forms around the user's arm (or in Ueki's case, Roots) and serves as a means to slice, slash, or overall, damage an opponent with piercing power. **'The Fourth Star Sacred Weapon: Masshu/Mash:' It appears to be a big box that seems to have come alive. It mainly pops up out of the ground and bites or smashes into its target. It can also be used as a sort of shield used to chomp of any projectiles launched at the user. Kurogane.png|Ueki's Kurogane Fuudo.png|Ueki's Fudou Ranma_ueki.png|Ueki's Ranma Mashu.png|Ueki's Mash |-| 6-star heavenly being and later= *'The Fifth Star Sacred Weapon: Ressen/Pick:' Emerges from the hands of the user. The user then sends an immediate thrust with a column of boxes towards the foe and immediately slams them to the wall. The appearance of Pick varies within the user (Ueki's has a root beneath the first box and is made of wood). Though it mostly goes towards as a thrust, it can be launched into any direction, such as the floor to make a pole of sort to launch oneself upward or it can be detached from the arm and used as a ramp. *'The Sixth Star Sacred Weapon: Raika:' Appears as a pair of rollerblades that then allows the user extreme speed to skate around the area, which may confuse the enemy and make them miss. Pick.png|Ueki's Pick Raika.png|Ueki's Raika |-| 8-star heavenly being and later= *'The Seventh Star Sacred Weapon: Galiper/Guliver:' A grid of light appears on the ground, followed by a boxed wall that shoots up from anywhere on the grid to capture the opponent. Any attempts to attack while inside the box are futile and can be directed back at the captured. *'The Eighth Star Sacred Weapon: Namihana:' It is, at most, a long whip used to lash out any enemy in the field or swat away any obstacles. It can also be used as a sort of rope to provide a sort of vine (i.e. when Ueki jumped from a pick makeshift bridge he made and use the Namihana as a last-minute technique to get through). Galiper_Box.png|Ueki's Gulliver Namihana.png|Ueki's Namihana |-| 10-star heavenly being= *'The Ninth Star Sacred Weapon: Seiku:' Grows wings to the users back, enabling flight to midair. They can be combined with heavenly powers to increase its speed. They don't seem to have any pattern or signs that show what power is infused with it. The only thing that varies within all Seiku's is the color of the wings. *'The Tenth Star Sacred Weapon Maoh/Archenemy:' The most powerful weapon. They are powered by the thoughts, desires, and will of the user. The form appears as what the user's desire is, as somewhat of a reflection. The total power of one Maoh may be strong if the will is strong, or weak if they have abandoned all thoughts of their desire. Though the power of Maoh is incredibly powerful, the user is limited to 6 shots and can no longer use anymore Maohs after that. Seiku.png|Ueki's Seiku Ueki_maoh.png|Ueki's Maoh Intelligence: While Ueki may not have common sense or book smarts (He lost his talent to study). He's proven to be a genius when it comes to battles. He will analyze his opponents' mannerisms/weaknesses and come up with a creative way to use it against them. He will also use the environment to his advantage if he has to. He is also a considerably fast learner, being able to copy Li Ho's secret of the Count of Monte Cristo after only having seen it once. Weaknesses: Lost his talent to study. Suffers from motion sickness. The trash needs to be small enough to enclose in his hands in order to make trees. His Sacred Weapons have a lot of weight, which make him can't make sudden changes in his attack and can't use in midair (Anyway, this weakness is obliterated after he can utilize his inner power). His Sacred Weapons don't appropriate for use in close range. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Pre heavenly power awakening and later= *'Power to turn trash into trees:' While its a seemingly useless power to have, Kousuke was able to come up with inventive ways of using it to defeat his opponents even before getting his first sacred weapon. It is stated that Ueki can make any type of tree he wants. Such as when he makes a chestnut tree in his fight with Maruo Taira, or when he made a rubber tree to counterattack Li Ho. |-| 8-star heavenly being and later= *'Heavenly Strength:' Although Kosuke's not that good at hand to hand combat. After his second fight with Li Ho, he found out how he utilized his inner power to perform powerful attacks and did the same with his heavenly power at the cost of him knocked unconscious mindlessly fighting with his bones creaking. Later on, he was able to use this energy to create his own fighting style that involves throwing the enemy off balance and attacking with his sacred weapons while they are on the ground, and balance his sacred weapons while in mid-air. *'Circular Block:' A move taught to him by Li Ho in their second fight. This blocking move allows the user to absorb the force of any attack, and redirect it back at the attacker. *'Level 2 Reverse:' Kobayashi stated that Ueki's power is the weakest power in the God Tournament. However, it is also fundamentally different from all the others. While all the other powers are simply "turn A into B", Ueki's power is more non-linear since he can take a piece off the trees he's already made and turn it into more trees. In short, it uses the concept of recycling. Ueki's level two power allows him to apply that concept to his opponents' power and revert it back to its original state. Ueki can enhance this power to his trees and Sacred Weapons and make the opponent's attack that touches with them to revert back and nullify them. Key: Pre heavenly power awakening | 4-6 star heavenly being | 8 star heavenly being | 10 star heavenly being Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:The Law of Ueki Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Wood Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teenagers Category:Martial Artists Category:Protagonists Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Angels Category:Gun Users Category:Shield Users Category:Sword Users Category:Whip Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Chi Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Leaders Category:Heroes Category:Studio Deen Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6